Delectable Steak
by lets.make.it.rain
Summary: Amon gets his just deserts!
1. Sex

**A/N: Hello. This story was made to satiate my fascination with Ralph Fienne's portrayal of Amon Goeth which I thought he looked extremely delectable as, albeit the evil nature of his character. Anyways, after watching Schindler's List, I have always wanted something more to happen with Amon and Helen; and yes, I know about their historical past, so don't shoot me! No pun intended :) **

She stood beside me and poured me my scotch. I did not miss the tremble of her small frail arm as she lowered the bottle. I lifted my fork and knife and sliced easily through the medium rare steak she had prepared. I chewed on it, enjoying every bite. By God, it was delicious!

'Helen, the Great Cook,' I thought to myself and inwardly laughed. The Great Cook? That would not be possible. The adjective sounded far too superior for a status such as hers. She was a Jew for God's sake. A Jew whom can equally compare with the vermin and rodents! 'Helen, the _good_ cook. Ah, _yes_. That sounds more plausible.' Although, I would be lying if anyone were to ask. She is more than _good_. More like 'Helen, the _wonderful_ cook.'

From the corner of my eye, I saw Helen standing frigidly inches away from the table watching me eat, awaiting my next command. When I turned my head to fully see her, her fearful brown eyes became fixated on something else that was straight ahead, never meeting mine. I heard a small growl. My Jew maid must be hungry!

''Helen,'' I called out and motioned her to come before me. ''Are you hungry?'' I asked. I observed her pretty pink mouth move as if to answer but no words came out. ''You can answer you know.''

I didn't believe her for a second when I saw her head shake sideways. ''Was the food I provided earlier not to your satisfaction?'' She looked at me again with those fearful brown eyes, yet ceased to answer.

''Or do you hunger for something else?'' I asked slicing another piece of that delicious steak. ''Something you have made but cannot taste for yourself?'' I looked back up at her and caught a tiny smile upon her face before she looked away. This was something new and uncommon for my Helen who never in her time here _ever_ smiled.

''Tell me my dear, what you were smiling about,'' I asked curiously.

''I did try the steak s-sir,'' she said in a hushed nervous voice.

Understandable. I mean, what are cooks without trying their creation? But the question is why she was smiling.

"So you are smiling because you have tasted my steak?"

She nodded but I simply did not believe her or saw the humour of the situation.

''And how was it," I asked looking at her intently.

''Ok,'' she said flatly.

I nodded my head. Oh how wrong she was. I sliced another piece of meat and savoured it. Then I wondered if I was hallucinating or did I actually see another smile form on her face from the corner of my eyes as I swallowed the strong scotch? When I turned to give her my full attention and set the glass down, she had a look of neutrality but her gaze shone with amusement. God, did she have any idea how unnerving she was?

''Come here,'' I beckoned her. She walked closer to me and I could hear her breathing hitch as I told her to lower her head and lean down so I could whisper something in her ear. _''I will not ask you again Helen. Why is it that I have caught you twice, with a smile upon your face?''_

''I apologize. But I had to, to make sure it was good enough and-"she breathed in. "The reason that I smile is that, when you ate it, you looked pleased."

I took another slice of the steak and looked back at her. Helen looked truly beautiful there was a smile on her face. How could I possibly lay a hand on her today? Is it possible I am starting to take a liking to her as well? Nonsense. The only feelings I would have for this Jew is lust. I dismissed her and could not take my eyes off her as she left. She left me wondering how it felt to…to touch a Jew such as her. She tempted me in no other way a woman ever has. In fact, she is the first Jew woman I have ever wanted. Perhaps the thrill of having something that was _wrong _to have, or in other words, _forbidden _is what made my lust so strong for her. I took a swig of the strong scotch and trailed behind her.

The stairs creaked slightly as I descended down to the cellar where Helen lodged. It was quite chilly and as I walked deeper into the room, I noticed Helen's slender physique. She was in the middle of changing and from my perspective, was oblivious to my presence until I placed a hand on her bare back just as she was about to place another layer of clothing onto herself. I moved my left hand lower and then to the side of her stomach and eventually to the front, enjoying the smoothness of her skin. She gasped as my hand slid from her stomach to her breast and as I pushed my erection to her backside.

''This,'' I breathed in. ''Is what you do to me Helen.'' I growled as I tore the shirt from her grasp.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her towards her bed. ''No...Please!''she screamed, her voice filled with despair.

I threw her roughly on top of it and she tried so desperately to restrict my movements by digging her nails into the flesh of my skin. I was simply much too strong for her. I struck her violently across the cheek but she continued to struggle like a flailing fish removed from water. Her movements lessened as I tightened my grip on her neck. I pulled her underwear from her legs and felt a shiver go down her body as my hand collided with her slick heat.

''You're wet already, aren't you? You Jewish bitch!'' I snarled and inserted two fingers deep inside her.

Her eyes were clamped shut as my fingers pumped in and out of her. I was in between in her legs which tightened around me as I nearly brought her to her climax. Her moans were short lived as I removed my fingers from her and forced her down on her knees. I pulled her medium dark brown tresses in my hand and told her to unbuckle my pants.

She slowly did as asked and backed away on impact as I raised my hand, afraid I was going to strike her again. Instead, I cupped her cheeks. ''See? If you just cooperate Helen, I will not strike you. In fact, you may even enjoy this.''

I shuddered as my cock touched Helen's moist lips. ''Open your mouth, Helen,'' I demanded. She took a nervous look upon me and opened her mouth, just like an obedient slave should. Salty tears graced her face as I pulled on her head, quickening her speed on my member while I pumped harder. She gagged but I did not release my hold on her. The pleasure was just too satisfying. Her hand pushed against my leg and I decided to let her retract her mouth to take in the air she needed desperately..

''Please...no more...'' she pleaded.

''Oh my little Jew, I haven't even started!'' I laughed and pulled her up by her hair and pushed her onto the bed. She turned onto her stomach and tried to escape my grasp. I took my belt and struck it harshly onto her thigh and then gripped her leg, pulling her towards me. I roughly grabbed both her wrists and placed them behind her back with my left hand and situated myself behind her.

I ignored her screams and protests. The moment I plunged in, her muscles had clamped tightly on my cock. Then it hit me. Helen was a little Jew virgin. Too bad for her, I wasn't going to take pity. If she had cooperated, then I would have thought twice but she lost her chance. I delved deeper into her and moaned from the pleasure of her tight cunt squeezing my cock. She was so fucking tight!

''Helen,'' I said as I came inside her and closed my eyes.

I pushed her body over so I could see her. She closed her eyes, not wanting to meet my gaze.

''Shh...'' I whispered as I leaned down. I fondled her taut breasts and kissed her chest was heaving heavily as she opened her eyes. Her expression was that of a pained one, yet she did not look away. 'Is this the face of a Jew?' I thought to myself. She looked away and made no movement as I tasted her lips. It tasted metallic, as if she bit the insides of her mouth. I plunged into her hard and she gasped, giving me a perfect moment to capture her lips. She reacted softly and I felt her tongue responding back to mine. The sensation felt...odd. None that I have ever felt. It felt too intimate when I felt her hand cup my cheek, whilst her lips still locked with mine.

''What are you doing to me?'' I asked and I pulled back from her. She looked at me with confusion.

Helen made me feel delight and disgust at the same time. I felt delighted by the joys of her body and disgust for the fact that she were a Jew. I felt ashamed for lowering myself into having sex with this Jew. And I felt angry at the Jew who deluded me into having sex with her. I made a fist which then collided with her innocent face. The force sent her to tumble from the bed onto the floor. She made a move to lift herself up but I wasn't finished with her. She yelped as I kicked her from under and she came crashing back down the cement floor.

I kneeled down and lifted her head up and noticed the fresh blood that stained her face. I felt satisfied but the shame I was feeling still lingered. The deed was done and there was nothing I could do to change what I have did, but this was between me and her. No one would find out and I felt an instant relief. I sighed and released her head back down the cold floor and then stood up to collect my clothing. I changed briskly and ascended the cellar stairs, heading towards my chamber, in hopes that the drumming headache in my head would die down.


	2. Pistol

I emerged from the kitchen holding a plate and a bottle of wine. I felt his hand slide up my dress as I set the food on the table. Ever since that day that the Herr Kommandant had taken me, he had been abusing me and fucking me every chance he got. And this day was no different. He also talks to me more often, more like himself since I never got a chance to answer telling me that he wanted me to join him eat the delectable steak I had made, to enjoy it's flavour and savour the sweet juices within but he couldn't because it wouldn't be proper for a Jew like me and a German like him to be feasting on the same table.

This felt like the perfect time. A smile formed on my bruised face, courtesy of the monster eating before me.

He then turned his head to the side and questioned me on why I was smiling. I remember my first answer, when he asked me that previously. I smiled because the expression on his face when he ate the food I had cooked looked very amusing. It was odd to think something such as steak could please this cruel monster. It was like his fuel before he lashed out on me.I would rather die than take his abuse any longer. The cold metal of the pistol felt foreign in my hand. I felt a boost of confidence surge through my body and a ripple of laughter emit from my mouth as I saw him drop his knife which made a clanking sound as it hit the floor.

''Helen, what are you doing-''

Then I shot him through his left temple. He fell face down on his half-eaten steak.

''The reason I smile is that I am now free,'' I whispered to myself and cocked the pistol in my mouth.


End file.
